Take Me Or Leave Me
Plot The Glee Club relationship chart begins to become messy as people start to get involved with love triangles. Lily begins to suss out who is messaging her, and Kyle deals with being alone. A Plot: As The Note-Worthy's grow closer, so do their relationships, in more ways than one. B Plot: Within the Glee club, it seems there's more than one contender for both Matt and Zach's hearts. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir Episode The members of the Glee Club all sit in silence after the party. Kyle had lied to them on more than one occasion and Maya especially felt betrayed. The night before, Kyle had appeared with his friend Kyler and wrecked Sydney's house while he was drunk, not before leaving in a panicked and somewhat aggressive manner, leaving them alone to clean the mess themselves. Lily was the only one not to witness this, as she stayed at home, alone. She sat and looked around the room, completely broken up into their own sections. In the back corner sat Becca and Alison, glaring angrily at Sydney, who sat in the other back corner with Angelika. Nathan sat two rows in front of them, by himself, listening to music. Lily sat front and center, as usual and surprisingly, Joe sat next to her, but completely ignored her. Zach sat immediately next to him and on the same row as Nathan, but the other side, Maya and Matt sat very close to eachother. Kyle, however, sat in front of the piano, far away from everyone else. Lily was confused as to the sudden scattering of bodies, wondering what must have happened between them, until her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. SLUT, it read. Lily suddenly turned around and to her left see Alison and Becca looking down at her phone, laughing and Matt also looking at his phone. She turned the other way to see Nathan smiling at his phone and Angelika putting her phone away, having recently used it. She turned and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down with breathing exercises. ''Angelika, Nathan, Matt, Becca, Alison... She read the names out in her head, until she realised. It had to have been Alison. Who else would do something like this? Besides, she had Matt and Angelika's numbers. So that narrowed it down to Nathan, Becca and Alison. This confirmed it. But how would she approach them? They all suddenly perked up and broke their silence as Mrs. Clark walked through the door. "Well, you're all very quiet today..." Mrs. Clark pointed out, everyone making strange groaning noises in agreement. "Kyle? Don't sit by yourself, please join everyone else." Kyle felt the glares of everyone as he stood up and took a seat two rows behind Lily, away from everyone else. "Okay guys, this week will be a themed week!" Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What kind of theme?" Lily said, somewhat excited. "This week is... Musical week!" Joe suddenly jumped out of his seat, twirling a baton, Lily yelling in excitement and Kyle's face lit up. Angelika seemed to be somewhat happy too, but as she looked around the room, she noticed everyone else looking... less than excited. "I've never even seen a musical. They're pretty terrible. I mean, they just randomly sing whenever they feel like it, it's pretty stupid," said Maya. "So do you and you don't see us complaining, bitch," Joe said to her. "That was harsh, even for me," Nathan interrupted, chuckling. "We're doing it anyway, to challenge your vocal abilities, so no complaining." "Well, you can do it with two less people," Alison suddenly said, standing up. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Clark replied, shocked. "We quit, me and Becca. We were only here for Invitationals, and now that Poot Lovato has quit the scissor sisters club for a much more bland, plain and uninteresting version of Sandra Dee over there, we have literally zero reasons to stay. Especially if I have to look at not one, but two traitors in the same room." Alison looks at Maya and Sydney then blows a kiss. "Sayonara, ladies." Becca looks back at everyone, saddened as they exit the Glee Club. "Shit..." Mrs. Clark says to herself, everyone noticing it. "Miss, did you just swear?" Lily asks her. "Who cares, good two left feet," Nathan says to her. "Why did you insult my dancing skills? We weren't even talking about that..." Lily replies. "I wouldn't exactly call them skills," he says. "Whatever, if anything I'm glad that two faced cunt's gone. Next time she calls me tubes, I'll strangle her with them." "Nathan! Don't curse!" Mrs. Clark shouts to him. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black..." he says, as Mrs. Clark scoffs back at him. "Do you have to be so argumentative?" she says to him as he rolls his eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaanywayyy, we need to get this situation under control. How are we going to get three new members in time for Sectionals?!" Joe asks, somewhat panicked. "I have an idea..." Kyle says as everyone looks at him angrily, with the exception of Lily and Nathan, who isn't even looking at him. "You don't get a say in jack shit," Joe said to him. Kyle blushed and looked away. "JOE!" Mrs. Clark screamed back at him. "What is up with you all today?!" she asks. Everyone ignores her almost, not dignifying it with a response. Kyle suddenly jumps up and runs away, kicking the piano chair over as he runs off. "Good fucking riddance..." Joe mumbles to himself. Maya looks at Kyle with a mixture of anger and sympathy, tempted to run and help, but ultimately doesn't. "If we're doing a musical theme, shouldn't we try to find people who are interested in musicals? Maybe we could do a school musical!" Lily suggests. Mrs. Clark shook her head. "We don't have enough time for that..." she replied. "We could just say that anyone who gets into Glee Club gets a part in the musical automatically, which would probably happen anyway, since Mrs. Clark is running the club," Joe suggests, which everyone seems to agree with except for Zach and Nathan, who don't seem to like the idea of a musical at all. "What's wrong with you two?" Joe asks. "Why you hating on musicals so much?" "I don't hate them, they're just a bit..." Zach begins. "Gay," Nathan finishes his sentence. "They're fucking gay. Who the hell would join because they get a part in a musical? No one's gonna give a flying crap about that shit." Mrs. Clark just ignored Nathan swearing, giving up on ever fixing it. "What's wrong with being gay?" Joe asks. "Nothing wrong with being gay, everything wrong with shoving it in everyone's face like you do. We get it, girl." "Shoving it in everyone's face? You were wearing a fucking ostrich feather jacket yesterday. They're made for women!" Joe replies to him, angrily. "Yeah, because I look fucking good in it," Nathan replied to him, smiling. The bell ring as Mrs. Clark speaks up. "We're going with Joe's idea. I'll put up posters later, but still try to recruit people, guys!" she shouts as everyone makes their leave. They all left as Joe ran up behind Zach, about to tap him on the shoulder as someone suddenly shouted him. "Zach!" they said, Joe recognizing the voice instantly. Nathan. Nathan signaled for Zach to come over to where he was and they began to talk. For some reason this annoyed Joe to his core. He was angered, almost... jealous. His face turned red as he sharply turned, exiting the room. Nathan glaring back at him with confusion. "Whatever," Nathan continued. "Since we don't even like these musicals we should team up and recruit people in a normal way," he suggested. "And that would be?" Zach asked. "Uhh.. asking people? I know a few," Nathan said, grabbing Zach by the wrist. "Oh.. okay..." Zach said, obviously not having a choice in the matter. ''meanwhile ****************************************************************************** Maya and Matt turned the corner from the Glee club and walked down the hall together as Maya broke the silence between them. "So you have a girlfriend..." she trailed off, awkwardly. "Uh.. yeah," Matt said back. "She's cute. Who is she?" Maya asked, curious. "Oh, her name's Gina... We've known eachother for a while." Just as he said that, she turned the corner and ran towards them, happily, waving her arms around. "Hey boo!" she screams, jumping into his arms and hugging him. They stand and hug eachother as Maya awkwardly watches. She notices Gina leaning over Matt's shoulder, glaring at her with annoyance. "Who's this?" Gina asks in a strained voice. "Oh, this is Maya!" Matt says. "Maya, Gina; Gina, Maya," Matt introduces the two of them. "So nice to meet you..." Gina says, pulling a face at Maya. "Anyway, let's go to our class," Gina says, pulling Matt away from Maya and ending their conversation. Maya looked back at Matt and sighed, somewhat sad as she heard a voice. "Uh... Maya?" She recognised the voice. It was Kyle. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, about to walk away. "Please, Maya! Don't leave me... I just want to talk... I feel so alone..." Kyle says to her. "Should have thought about that before you lied to me, Kyle," she said, harshly, before running off. Kyle shut his eyes, re-opening them to find himself in the center of a stage. Kyle: Do you wake up in the morning and need help to lift your head? Do you read obituaries and feel jealous of the dead? It's like living on a cliffside not knowing when you'll dive. Do you know, do you know what it's like to die alive? When the world that once had color fades to white and gray and black. When tomorrow terrifies you, but you'll die if you look back. You don't know. I know you don't know. You say that you're hurting, it sure doesn't show. You don't know. You tell me let go. And you may say so, but I say you don't know. The sensation that you're screaming, but you never make a sound. Or the feeling that you're falling, but you never hit the ground. It just keeps on rushing at you day by day by day by day. You don't know, you don't know what it's like to live that way. Like a refugee, a fugitive, forever on the run. If it gets me it will kill me, but I don't know what I've done. FUGLY HOES! "Okay, so I have a friend that we could ask to join Glee Club," Nathan begins to talk. "You have friends?" Zach asks as Nathan looks back at him, angrily. "I meant out side of Glee Club! I meant to..." Nathan raises his hand. "It's fine... Well, I mean, not really, but it's true, but they are my only friend so don't make an ass of me in here." He once again grabs Zach by the wrist and drags him into a classroom where very few people sit, except one very flashy male sits in one corner and a girl wearing a hijab sits in the other. "So which one is it?" Zach whispers to him. Nathan suddenly slaps his arm. "Hey! What the hell I only asked?!" "Which one do you think? The girl wearing a brink pink hijab smiling to herself as she writes in her unicorn notebook, or the flashy gay?" Nathan responds. "Fair point," Zach says as they approach the male. "Hey Emma. Get your ass in Glee Club.]," Nathan demands, Zach looking in shock. "I thought we were asking him, not telling him," Zach says, Nathan ignoring him. "Fucking Glee Club?" he says, shutting a makeup kit closed with one hand as he picks up a mirror. "Gah, fucked my brows up." "Yeah. They need members. If you join maybe you can watch the attractive nutcase have another mental breakdown, or the obvious sexual tension between the black guy and the short girl. Or if all of that fails, you can make out with the gay one them call him fat to confuse him. Just join." Nathan pleads, but acting like he doesn't care. "That's rude..." Zach says to him, Nathan yet again glaring at him. "Fine, but I refuse to sing anything other than Britney," Emma said, jumping to his feet. "Wait, isn't my sister in that club?" "That fatty? She left. Good fucking riddance," Nathan says to him. "Good. I'm not joining the club if that dumb whore is in it." Zach raises an eyebrow at this entire conversation, both of them calling Emma's own sister a whore confused him, but he eventually laughed, somewhat in agreement with them. In the background, the girl wearing the hijab stared back at them intensely. The next day Maya sat in a chair as Kyle approached her. "I don't wanna hear it, Kyle," she said to him, harshly. "Oh no... I wasn't trying for sympathy, just wanted to say fuck you for abandoning me when i needed you most, you bitch." Kyle flashes a sarcastic smile as Maya looked back in a mix of hurt and shock, Kyle taking his seat in the back. They all sat in Glee Club once more, this time a stranger standing in front of them. It was a male wearing a fur coat, almost obnoxiously over the top, flaunting it in front of them. "We have a new Glee Club member here, guys! His name is Emma, short for Emmanuel," Mrs. Clark said enthusiastically. Zach looks at Nathan with pride that they recruited someone so quickly. "Doesn't he have to audition?" Joe asks. "You wanna here me sing, then? No wonder, you can tell I'm amazing just by looking at me, right?" Emma replied, smiling. "Not at all..." Joe says. "Hit it!" Emma shouts as the band begin to play. Emma: Whats the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It say,'Time for danger' It says 'I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger' I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the Game Get-up life's too quick I know someplace sick Where this chick'll dance it the flames We don't need any money I always get in for free You can get in too If you get in with me Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We wont be back Before it's New Years Day Take me out tonight (meow) When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be? That your on line with the feline of Avenue B Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight In the evening I’ve got to roam Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels to damn much like home When the spanish babies cry So let's find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the scars from the Nevers and maybes die Let's go out tonight Have to go out tonight You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat? Just take me out tonight Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me - out tonight I'll let you make me - out tonight Tonight - tonight - tonight Emma ended the song, the Glee Club applauding except Joe, who looked back with jealousy. "I know, I was amazing," Emma says, blowing a kiss to everyone and taking a seat away from everyone. "So that settles it, I guess. Welcome to the Glee Club, Emma!" Mrs. Clark exclaims. "Okay, so back to this weeks theme - Musicals," she continues. "Not this crap again... Can we just drop it?" Nathan asks. "Why should we drop it?" Lily and Joe say at the exact same time, almost scarily so. "Because it's dumb. Not everyone likes musicals. Lets just drop the whole "theme" thing. It doesn't even help us!" Nathan argues. "Fine, what do you insist we do instead?" Mrs. Clark quizzes him. He think for a moment as he averts his eyes to the board, walking towards it and begins to write. On the board it says "SOLOS." "Solos?" Lily says, interested. "Yes. Let's all just perform a solo. The best soloist will get a solo at Sectionals," Nathan explains, putting the marker back down. "Hmmm.... Fine, I agree with this," Joe says. "Me too. I'd love to get a solo at Sectionals!" Sydney says. "It's a shame you won't, screechy," Emma says to her. "Excuse me?!" Sydney shouts back. "You heard me, slut. My sister always talks about how you can't hold a note to save yourself," Emma mocks her. "Bitch we just heard your performance, you're not exactly Mariah yourself," Joe said. "No girl, I'm better," Emma says, putting sunglasses on and leaving the room. "And where are you going?!" says Mrs. Clark just as the bell rings. "... Fine, go..." she says, sighing. Everyone gets up and leaves as Zach runs up to Nathan once again. Joe again being ignored in the process. "Dude! Wait up!" Zach says, running to catch up with Nathan. "We should recruit more people, I noticed that girl watching us recruit Emma." "I'm going to stop you there. The same trick won't work twice, I can't just tell her to join," Nathan says, somewhat shocked someone had approached him. "Well maybe we can try something else, maybe sing together?" Nathan looked away. "It's solo week. You can sing to her," Nathan says to Zach. "Fine... but why me?" he asks. "I haven't had my nasal cannula in all day... It's taking a toll on me..." There's an awkward silence between them. "My tubes, idiot. My tubes." "Ohhhh...." he says, somewhat embarrassed, his face turning red. "I'll be there when you sing if you want, I guess," Nathan said reluctantly. "Thank you!" Zach shouts, suddenly jumping in to hug Nathan, who looks at him in shock, just as he notices Joe staring, his eyes almost piercing through Nathan's soul. "Let go of me, please," Nathan demands as Zach lets go and looks at him in shock. "Uh... I'll see you later..." Zach says running away. "Yeah..." he says as Zach runs round the corner, Joe approaching Nathan. "The hell was that?" Joe asks him, angered. "Uh... a hug?" Nathan says to him. "Uh, I know!" Joe replies. "Why?!" "Dude, calm down... It was just a fucking hug. You know, friends do ''hug," Nathan replies to him, somewhat confused. "Ugh! Whatever!" Joe shouts, suddenly walking off round the same corner Zach turned. Nathan looked back at him in annoyance and confusion, then scoffed, heading in a different direction. He turned the corner when suddenly an arm jutted out in front of him and a recognisable voice was heard. "I heard you were talking shit about me, calling me fatty?" It was Alison. "Yeah, Michelin man. What the fuck do you want?" He turned to see Alison, Becca and... Sydney? He looked at Sydney with confusion, but shrugged it off. He didn't really have time for her, nor did he care too much. "What I want is for you to stop talking shit, or I'll make your life shit, you hear me?" She smiled, then walked away, laughing. He heard a laugh from behind him and turned to see Emma, smirking to himself. "You think you're fucking funny? Telling her all that. Maybe it'll be funny if I told everyone about that time you shit your pants and it ran down your leg so you told everyone it was chocolate pudding that you spilled, you spiteful cunt," Nathan screamed at him and stormed off, people in the hall staring at him as he stormed past them, Emma continuing to laugh to himself. Meanwhile'' Joe eventually caught up with Zach, who was in the music storage room, looking for a guitar. "Zach!" Joe shouted to him, as he quickly turned and hit his head off the top of the door. "Ow! Oh hey, Joe. What's wrong?" Joe looked at him, his face red and flustered. Zach smiled back, showing his pearly white teeth that glistened like beacons of light. "I-I..." Joe began to speak, but his face turned red. "You like me, don't you?" Zach asked him, almost abruptly. "W-What?!" Joe replied. "Nathan told me..." Zach said to him. "Th-That... I didn't even tell him! How did he know?!" Joe shouted, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "I didn't need to know anything." Joe heard a voice and turned to see Nathan looking back. "Joe, I didn't mean to be an ass. I was trying to be nice for once and see if he liked you before, but..." "Don't give me that shit! You fucking hate everyone you cunt. Ever since you first spoke to me you've been an asshole!" Joe screamed at him, approaching him. "It wouldn't matter either way because he's straight, Joe! It's just a lost dream! He doesn't like you!" he shouted at Joe, who's face eventually turned more red than before, his eyes tearing up as he ran off. "Wh-Why did you shout at him like that?!" Zach said, somewhat angrily. "You did say you were straight. That's what I told him. I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear!" Zach stared at Nathan who, for once in his life, looked like he was filled with regret. "Nathan, I know, but you could have worded it better..." Zach contemplated what he was going to say next. Nathan and Zach had grown closer lately, but he wasn't sure if he'd keep his secret. But suddenly, he set his mind and pulled Nathan into the storage room, closing it shut behind him. "Nathan... I have something to tell you..." Nathan looked back at Zach, confused. "I've been feeling..." Nathan suddenly interrupted. "I don't care about what kind of rash you have," Nathan said. "Seriously! This isn't the time for jokes!" Zach shouted, Nathan looking back in complete shock. "Sorry... what is it," Nathan said. "..Confused," Zach replied. "Huh?" "I've been feeling confused! Are you listening to me?!" Nathan suddenly got the picture. "So you like Joe too...?" Nathan quizzed him. Zach just looked back in silence. "Either way, that doesn't concern me. You should tell him." Nathan encouraged him, lifting his hand up to grab the storage room door handle. Zach opened his mouth to say something, but instead, watched Nathan as he walked off and round the corner, his face red. Nathan turned the corner in shock. He didn't expect this. Someone trusted him with their deepest darkest secret? But why? He continued down the hall in confusion and went to take a left to the cafeteria as to his right, he saw Joe. Crying. He considered comforting him, but figured it would add more fuel to the fire and ran to the cafeteria. Joe headed up and ran off to the auditorium, where a montage of him singing on his own and in front of the Glee Club played. Joe: Hands touch, eyes meet Sudden silence, sudden heat Hearts leap in a giddy whirl He could be that boy But I'm not that girl Don't dream too far Don't lose sight of who you are Don't remember that rush of joy He could be that boy I'm not that girl Ev'ry so often we long to steal To the land of what-might-have-been But that doesn't soften the ache we feel When reality sets back in Blithe smile, lithe limb She who's winsome, she wins him Gold hair with a gentle curl That's the girl he chose And Heaven knows I'm not that girl Don't wish, don't start Wishing only wounds the heart I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl There's a girl I know He loves her so I'm not that girl... The Glee Club applauded, Zach and Nathan less so. Joe looked back at Zach, uncomfortably. Zach weakly smiled back to him. "That was brilliant, Joe! I really felt the passion and genuine feeling of the performance. Simply outstanding!" Mrs. Clark shouted enthusiastically. Joe slumped from the stage and sat on a seat in the auditorium, far away from the others. Nathan looked at him, concerned. It was a day after all that went down between Zach, Nathan and Joe. "That's it for today, guys. Well done on your performance, Sydney, Angelika and Joe. Emma and Kyle have already performed for us. Tomorrow will be Nathan, Zach, Maya, Matt and Lily, ok?" They all stood up and left, nodding and mumbling in agreement. "Matt!" A voice shouted, Matt turning to face them and seeing Maya smile back. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to practice with... me..." She sighed heavily. Gina. "Nevermind, I guess." "That's right. He'll be practicing with me, actually." She smiled back in a bitchy manner. "With... you?!" Maya replies, shocked. "Yeah... Gina wants to audition, so I thought maybe we should practice together... sorry Maya." Maya looks at Matt in disappointment, but Gina drags him away before she can say anything. She turns to walk away, realizing she is all alone. Matt left her for Gina, and her and Kyle have betrayed eachother's trust completely. She was at her end. She had no idea what to do next. Just behind her, Zach approached Joe. "Joe... look, what Nathan said" Joe stopped him. "I don't wanna hear it," he said. "No, you need to hear it. What he told you wasn't true..." Zach began. "So he lied to me? You do like me?" Zach's eyes drifted away. "No... He didn't lie, he just didn't know the full truth." "And that is...?" Joe questioned him. "Two things." Zach's voice turned into a whisper. "Nathan said I was straight... but..." "But you don't know?" Joe replied. "Yeah... and...he was right with me not liking you." Joe's face turned red yet again. "What the hell?! Why do you keep leading me on?!" "Joe. I haven't lead you on. You're doing that yourself. I like someone else," Zach said, shocking Joe. "It's fucking Nathan isn't it?!" Joe shouted. Zach didn't reply, he just turned and walked away. "That's right, asshole! Manipulate people's feelings and run away! That's what all you fucking jocks do anyway!" Joe stormed off and Nathan's face only showed shock as he listened from inside the Auditorium. L''ater'' Gina and Matt sat in Matt's house, singing when Matt interrupted their session. "I'm gonna get a drink." Gina scoffed. "Whatever." "Why are you being like this?!" Matt shouted back. "Because you have a crush on that Drag Queen reject!" she screamed back. "PLEASE, GINA! The only person I like is you." "Don't give me that crap. I see the way you look at her, more importantly, the way she looks at you!" Gina screams to him. "Ugh, you know, I've had it with your crap, Gina. Just go home." Matt says sternly, sitting on the edge of his bed as Gina storms out of the room and the scene cuts to them in the choir room, singing. Matt: Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say 'baby so sweet' Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys girls i can't help it baby So be kind and don't lose your mind Just remember that i'm your baby Take me for what i am Who i was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby Or leave me Take me baby or leave me A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby lets have fun You are the one i choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the lime light to now baby So be mine and don't waste my time Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?' Take me for what i am Who i was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me No way, can i be what i'm not But hey, don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head 'Cause every night who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed? (Spoken: kiss pookie) Gina: It won't work I look before i leap I love margins and discipline I make lists in my sleep baby Whats my sin? Never quit I follow through I hate mess but i love you What do with my improptu baby? So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies You got a prize so don't compromise You're one lucky baby Gina: take me for what i am Matt: a control freak Gina: who i was meant to be Matt: a snob yet over attentive Gina: and if you give a damn Matt: a loveable droll geek Gina: take me baby or leave me Matt: an an*l retentive Both: thats it Gina: the straw that breaks my back Both: i quit Gina: unless you take it back Both: women Matt: what is it about them? Both: can't live with them or without them take me for what i am Gina: who i was meant to be Matt: who i was meant to be And if you give a damn Gina: and if you give a damn then Take me baby, or leave me Matt: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me Both: take me baby or leave me (Spoken: guess i'm leaving i'm gone) A scattered applause fills the Glee Club. "That was... passionate. And the theme was solos, guys. But whatever." Mrs. Clark said, awkwardly. "Well, this concludes it. Well done, Matt and welcome to Glee club, Gina!" Mrs. Clark shouts, everyone applauding except Maya and Matt, who sit far away from Gina. "Maya, you're the last one to sing." Maya takes to the middle of the Glee club, Gina looking at her angrily, Matt looking at her seemingly with longing and Kyle looking back with sadness. She closed her eyes and let a breath as she began to sing over a montage of sequences. Maya: Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world, but Don't want to be alone tonight, On this planet they call earth. Zach approaches Nathan. "This week's been... weird..." Zach says to him. "Yeah..." Nathan replies, awkwardly. "Nathan, I--" Nathan raises his hand. "I heard your conversation with Joe..." Nathan says, his face turning red. "Oh..." There's a long, drawn out silence between the two. "I think you two would be great together. People like us just don't get along..." Nathan said, smiling to him as he goes to walk off. "No, wait!" Zach shouts, pulling Nathan in and kissing him. Nathan immediately pulls back, his face bright red with anxiety. "Dude, were you even listening to me?!" he says, angered. Zach laughs back as Nathan runs off, not before stopping to say one last sentence. "Just... go date Joe, okay?!" he shouts, disappearing around a corner. You don't know about my past, and I don't have a future figured out. And maybe this is going too fast. And maybe it's not meant to last, In another scene, Kyle walks up to Maya. "Look, I'm sorry," Kyle says to her. "Me too, Will... I should have been there for you. And I will be there for you. Promise." She leans in for a hug as Kyle bursts in to tears. "I feel like shit, Maya... I just... I don't think I can do it..." Kyle breaks down and collapses on to his knees. "You can do it, we'll beat this... together. I promise!" Maya says, in attempt to cheer him up as she holds him, tears falling from her eyes. But, what do you say to taking chances, What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say What do you say I just want to start again And maybe you could show me how to try And maybe you could take me in Somewhere underneath your skin? Joe is in his room, throwing things and kicking chairs. He eventually wears himself out and collapses onto his bed, bawling. What do you say to taking chances What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say What do you say And I had my heart beaten down But I always come back for more, yeah There's nothing like love to pull you up When you're laying down on the floor there So talk to me, talk to me Like lovers do Yeah walk with me, walk with me Like lovers do Like lovers do Maya and Kyle stand outside the school, watching in the distance as Gina and Matt seem to make up with eachother, ending their conversation in a hug, but this time, Maya smiles back and looks to Kyle, their rekindled friendship stronger than ever. They high five and walk off. "Fuck him, I say. Fuck. Him," Maya says to Kyle, who laughs back. What do you say to taking chances What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay What do you say What do you say Don't know much about your life And I don't know much about your world. Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)